Ducha apasionante
by Ice-Water Racing
Summary: Luego de que Juvia le regalara una Dakimakura con su cuerpo, Gray ha querido tener a Juvia a su merced. Gray al fin se decidió a que debía ir por lo que es suyo, y mejor lugar para encontrarla que en la ducha. Allí, los dos se bañarán y harán lo que siempre han querido. 100% Gruvia y 100% Lemon. En colaboración con Noriko Ishida, Gracias Noriko!


**Hola, acá subo mi segundo Fanfic que he hecho. Luego de casi un año que empecé a hacerlo y de muchas interrupciones, desmotivaciones, trabajos, tareas y lesiones he podido terminarlo. Primero que nada, agradecer a Noriko Ishida por su ayuda, sin su ayuda, seguiría siendo un proyecto en pausa. También a los del grupo en Whatsapp "El Diario de un Gruvia fan", como prometí, acá esta el Lemon que tanto esperaban. Gracias y perdonen la espera. Este apenas es mi segundo fic, espero tengan tolerancia con algunas exageraciones que haga. Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Advertencia: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es obra 100% del Maestro Hiro Mashima, porque si me perteneciera Gray y Juvia serían los protagonistas y ya serían una pareja feliz. Y haría cameos mios celebrando con Erza comiendo pastel de fresa, regando Champagne y escuchando Carmen de Bizet. Ah, y pondría buena música en el anime.**

 **Ducha apasionante**

Habían pasado dos meses desde aquel día 414 en el que Juvia le había regalado una dakimakura de ella a su amado Gray. Este recibió el obsequio en secreto y dos días después el mago de hielo se rindió ante la belleza exuberante de la maga de agua y cada noche se masturbaba imaginándose a él y a la peli azul entregándose en cuerpo y alma.

En una noche lluviosa por el clima, no por Juvia, en un pequeño apartamento en el centro de Magnolia, Gray estaba en su cama arrodillado tirando de su duro, largo y grueso miembro a una velocidad sorprendente y apretándolo muy fuerte mientras tenía la dakimakura de Juvia en frente de él, estaba imaginando como penetraba a Juvia mientras ella lo cabalgaba y gritaba su nombre desenfrenadamente. Finalmente se vino, cerró sus ojos y derramó su semen por su abdomen y llegando a su pecho.

Cuando abrió sus ojos volvió a la cruel realidad, no estaba dentro de Juvia, su mano derecha era quien le brindaba placer; no estaba ella, era una imagen de ella en una almohada; ni siquiera estaba desnuda, estaba en traje de baño. Eso lo frustró.

Se acostó en su cama, y se puso a pensar que si era el momento para confesar sus sentimientos por la maga de agua. Cuando fusionaron sus magias en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por la maga de agua, iba a decírselo finalmente, pero un dragón lo evitó.

Había rechazado una declaración de ella, pero lo hizo para protegerla y alejarla de correr la misma suerte de sus padres, su maestra y la hija de su maestra. Cuando Juvia lo animó luego de enterarse del sacrificio de Ultear y después, en un encuentro con Meredy para hablar sobre la hija de Ul, ésta le contó que Juvia le salvó la vida y que ella juró vivir por él y que su amor por el mago de hielo y el gremio era su razón para seguir viviendo, su esperanza por iniciar una vida al lado de ella había renacido.

Además, recordó sus misiones juntos y pensó que cuando se encontraron con Frosch, al estar con Juvia, parecían una pareja, lo cual le dio ánimos. Se levantó de la cama, tomó una fotografía, caminó desnudo a una enorme ventana que daba vista a Magnolia, miró hacia el cielo y dijo contemplando la foto.

\- Mañana serás mía, (Cae un rayo) Juvia Lockser.

A la mañana siguiente, un sol radiante iluminaba Magnolia. En el dormitorio Fairy Hills la maga de agua de Fairy Tail, Juvia Lockser, se alistaba para tomar un baño y luego ir al gremio a hacer una misión. Besó a su adorada dakimakura de Gray dándole los buenos días, se levantó de su cama y mientras se dirigía al baño se iba quitando su pijama, quedando totalmente desnuda al llegar al baño.

\- Sería genial si Juvia tuviera el sexy hábito de desnudarse de Gray-sama- Pensaba la maga de agua al ver su cuerpo totalmente desnudo, lo cual la excitó un poco.

Luego fue a la ducha sin cerrar la puerta del baño, abrió la llave y dejó que el agua recorriera su cuerpo. Sacudió su cabello para que se mojara. Luego de sentir que su cabello estaba totalmente mojado, iba a tocar un poco su cuerpo antes de aplicarse el shampoo. Sin embargo, la puerta la ducha se abrió rápidamente y alguien entró a la ducha e inmediatamente abrazó a Juvia y le tapó la boca para que no gritara y avisara a las demás magas del gremio.

-¡Tranquila Juvia, Soy yo! Shshshshshshshshhhhhh…- Decía el intruso mientras acariciaba levemente el cuerpo de la peli azul con su otra mano. Juvia no lo podía creer, imposible, quien la estaba abrazando por detrás era…

-¿Gray-sama? Se preguntó Juvia mientras empezaba a sonrojar, pues estaba totalmente desnuda.

\- Sí, soy yo Juvia- Decía Gray, soltando a Juvia.

Una vez se liberó, Juvia tapó sus senos y su intimidad mientras volvía a gritar. Gray le tapó la boca y le dijo de forma muy seca.

-¡No vuelvas a gritar, o me tendré que ir! Tranquila, mírame, yo también estoy desnudo-

Fue imposible para la chica no notarlo, pero aun no salía de shock, el agua resbalaba por el negro cabello de Gray, lo cual lo hacía verse mucho más sexy para los ojos de Juvia.

Y claro que ella no se quedaba atrás, Gray quedo embelesado un solo segundo al verla ahí, si bien estaba asustada no oponía resistencia.

Juvia se calmó pero solo un poco, en el reducido espacio de la ducha sentía el cuerpo de Gray mucho más que cerca y eso no le molestaba pero si la sonrojo.

-Juvia todo bien te escuche gritar…- La voz de Erza se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación. La cara de Gray en ese momento perdió color y suplico a Juvia con la mirada que no lo delatara.

La soltó un segundo para que ella recobrara compostura.

-No pasa nada Erza-san, Juvia estuvo a punto de resbalarse con el jabón, pero se encuentra bien-

\- Ok llámame si necesitas algo… -

-Si…- Y entonces volvió la mirada a Gray sonrojándose aún más, se dio la media vuelta tratando de cubrirse de sus escudriñadores ojos.

-Gray-sama ¿Qué está haciendo en la ducha de Juvia?-

Él no estaba en sus cabales, obviamente, seguía muy excitado por la sesión de ese día con su dakimakura y además ella estaba de espaldas, presumiéndole su hermoso trasero, él se acercó lentamente y poso ambas manos en la cadera de la chica y comenzó a subirlas y bajarlas con una caricia atrevida.

-Quería verte…-

La piel de Juvia se erizo, ¿era esa una declaración de amor?, no, debía a toda costa mantener la calma y salvaguardar su pudor.

-Gray-sama podría esperar afuera a Juvia mientras acaba de ducharse…-

Gray con un dedo delineo la curvilínea espalda de la chica provocándole escalofríos.

-No quiero…- Puso una mano sobre su hombro y le volteo de golpe -No puedo…-

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, el semblante de él era serio, imponente hasta cierto punto pero dócil, se acercó un poco más y froto los brazos femeninos con mimo.

-¿Acaso no deseas ser mía?-

La pregunta le cayó de golpe, y tal vez la respuesta inmediata era "Si" pero no así de esa manera.

-Juvia… ella…- no la dejo continuar, tomo su mentón y planto un beso desesperado en sus labios.

Agresivo y posesivo, ella se cubrió para abrazarlo, lo tomo de la nuca y lo atrajo a él.

Eso era sin duda algo que ella había esperado demasiado tiempo, de demasiadas formas.

-¿Me dejaras hacerlo?- pregunto Gray completamente serio después de romper el beso.

Ella se relajó, por un momento, por hoy sabía que estaba bien, sonrió asintiendo suavemente y se acercó a su oído.

-Pero todas las chicas están aquí, debemos ser cuidadosos y no hacer ruido Gray-sama…-

Ese era el tipo de respuesta que estaba esperando, él la sostuvo con fuerza alzándola un poco.

Ella cruzo las piernas sobre las caderas de Gray y se entregó al beso que se reanudaba con redoblada fuerza.

La sostuvo fuerte sobre los azulejos y devoro su cuello sin recato, sin previo la mordió.

-Ahh…- jadeo ella conteniéndose con temor a ser escuchados. –Si… Juvia… Juvia deseaba tanto esto-

-No tienes una idea de lo mucho que yo deseaba esto, ya no, no podía esperar no más…-

Su intención no era lastimarla, a pesar de estar ansioso movió un dedo entre los dos para acariciar su intimidad, ella jadeo un poco bajo mientras Gray la veía con arrogancia.

Sin previo aviso metió uno de sus dedos en ella. Era muy estrecha, demasiado solo fue su dedo pero el placer lo hizo igual, con su boca ataco uno de los sensibles pezones de la chica, lo degusto en su boca con ferocidad mientras movía su dedo dentro de ella con la misma magnitud.

-Gray… Gray-sama…- jadeo Juvia sin aliento mientras sostenía sobre su pecho la cabeza de su amado y se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que este le prodigaba a su cuerpo.

Él se enderezo y llego de nuevo su boca ahogando sus gemidos, fuerte, fuerte se empujó para estrujarse sobre ella y sentir sus senos aplastados sobre su pecho y la suavidad de su firme trasero que llevaba un rato acariciando con su mano libre.

Pero la posición era un poco incomoda, saco sus dedos de ella y cerro el agua de la ducha, Gray quería ir al dormitorio de una buena vez, pero Juvia no se había enjabonado. Así que Juvia tomó el jabón y una esponjilla de Gray, pero el chico tomó su mano y se lo impidió.

-No, ya que quieres enjabonarte, no necesitarás una esponjilla con mi forma, el día de hoy yo seré tu esponjilla- decía Gray y luego procedió a enjabonar a Juvia. Se posó detrás de ella y empezó por el vientre, deslizó sus manos enjabonadas por sus piernas de forma lenta y placentera, luego sus brazos de abajo hacia arriba, después el mago se enjabonó su pecho y su abdomen para enjabonar la espalda de la chica, haciendo movimientos circulares y de arriba hacia abajo. Mientras hacía eso su mano derecha se posó sobre uno de sus enormes y suaves senos y su mano izquierda fue hacia la intimidad de la maga de agua tocando los labios y el clítoris. Juvia estaba muy excitada, sentía en la parte baja de su espalda la erección de su amado Gray-sama, sus músculos lavando su espalda, sus manos amasando sus senos y tocado abajo.

\- Aaahhh, Gray-sama… está tocando a Juvia en todas partes- jadeó Juvia. Y luego Gray volvío a meter sus dedos adentro de ella.

\- AAAAH… Incluso está haciendo eso…- decía Juvia suspirando. Luego Gray metió otros dos dedos adentro de ella. Gray estaba sorprendido, Juvia sí que era estrecha. Movió sus dedos con mucha fuerza de adentro hacia afuera, excitando a la chica cada vez más. La mano derecha del mago, a pesar de que era grande, no alcanzaba a cubrir uno de los enormes senos de la maga, los jalaba y los apretaba.

\- Quieres saber algo Juvia- decía Gray

\- ¿Que Gray-sama?- contestó Juvia

-Debo ser sincero y rápido, he visto desnudas a Lucy y Erza varias veces, pero la verdad –pausó un segundo y luego gruñó -¡eres más hermosa y sexy que ellas dos!- inmediatamente, aumentó el ritmo y fuerza de sus dedos introduciéndose en la intimidad de ella y apretó fuertemente el seno derecho de Juvia, Juvia se excitó mucho más.

\- Gray-sama…- gemía Juvia – ¡Juvia soñó tanto con esto!

\- Yo también. ¡Te amo Juvia! – decía Gray.

\- Aaaaaahhhhh… Ahhhhhhhh… Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh… - gemía la maga de agua

Juvia estaba cerca de llegar al climax, su intimidad aprisionaba más los dedos de Gray, él noto eso y aumentó más la fuerza, Juvia gimió más fuerte. Y de repente, Juvia derramó sus fluidos sobre la mano de Gray.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH…- Gimió Juvia.

Gray sacó los dedos de la intimidad de Juvia y la liberó. Luego Juvia tomó el jabón y enjabonó sus manos y sus pechos. Pasó sus manos sobre las extremidades de su amado y sus senos pasaron por la espalda del chico muy lentamente, haciendo que éste se encendiera cada vez más y su miembro se pusiera cada vez más duro y erguido. Gray podía sentir la suavidad de los senos y los pezones de la peli azul lavando su espalda.

Juvia dejó de estar detrás de Gray, se puso enfrente de él, se agachó y tomó el miembro de Gray apretándolo fuertemente moviendo su mano de arriba hacia abajo.

\- Oh si Juvia, si… ¡sigue así! – Decía Gray, totalmente perdido. Ya quien no estaba jalando su miembro no era él sino Juvia. Ya no era un sueño, lo estaba viviendo en carne propia.

\- Aaaahh… Gray-sama… es tan largo, grueso y duro. ¡Está muy caliente! – Decía Juvia opinando sobre el miembro de Gray.

\- Me alegra que te guste, no puedo esperar a metértelo – le respondió Gray. Esa respuesta encendió a Juvia y aumentó la presión y ritmo sobre el miembro de su amado mago de hielo. Gray recordó los comentarios que hizo Juvia sobre su miembro y finalmente terminó esparciendo su semen sobre la cara de la peli azul. (Para que trabajen sus mentes, tal cual como se vio en el capítulo de 413 días en el anime cuando la crema le cayó en la cara a Juvia)

\- Oh Juvia, estuviste increíble – decía Gray, y luego besó a Juvia mientras esta lavaba el cabello del pelinegro. Cuando terminó, Gray abrió la llave del agua para que ambos se enjuagaran. Se volvieron a besar apasionadamente mientras el agua caía sobre ellos dos, se pasaban las manos por varias partes de sus cuerpos desnudos y jugaban con sus lenguas. Juvia cerró la llave se secaron un poco y fueron los dos de vuelta al dormitorio.

La poso suavemente sobre la cama y sin abandonarla comenzó a besarla. Manoseaba su cuerpo con rudeza, pasaba sus toscas manos por la delicada piel de sus muslos pero ya no podía aguantar más. Alzo la vista para mirarla a los ojos y comunicarle, sin hablar lo que seguía.

Ella cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza pero le permitió seguir, él se aferró más al trasero de la chica y empujándose lentamente comenzó a penetrarla. El placer que sintió al introducirse en ella era justo como lo había imaginado, ella era estaba muy apretada, deliciosa.

Oyó un leve gemido de dolor por parte de ella y se mantuvo quieto apenas un minuto, su excitación era demasiada así que lentamente comenzó a moverse.

Reprimió los gemidos de la chica besándola con profundidad, metió la lengua hasta el fondo de su garganta y le saboreo con deseo.

Dentro, afuera, se extasiaba con el protuberante cuerpo femenino que se retorcía de placer de bajo de él y recorría los músculos de su espalda con las manos, recorriendo cada uno de ellos hasta que llagar a su trasero y a traerlo más a ella, más cerca, delicioso, fuerte.

-Di mi nombre Juvia…- ronroneo en su oído- Vamos dilo, quiero oírte decirlo…-

-Gray-sama, Gray-sama…- susurro ella varias veces para complacer al chico mientras se daba la vuelta.

Quedando ella encima empezó a cabalgarlo con ganas, moviéndose con un ritmo acelerado, Gray no podía más que ver como los senos de ella rebotaban rítmicamente.

Subió sus manos hasta ellos y los apretó con fuerza, los amaso con ganas y pellizco sus rosados pezones. Juvia no podía hacer otra cosa que retener sus ostentosos gemidos de placer.

De nuevo cambio lugares con ella, tenidola a su merced, abriendo sus piernas tanto como ella le daba acceso extasiándose con el divino olor de su piel.

Bajo la cabeza una vez y comenzó a devorar sus senos, una de las partes de la chica que Gray siempre había imaginado tocar, lo torturo de manera experta, se dio el lujo de morder uno de sus pezones, eran hermosos parecían dos fresas en los blancos montes de sus senos, los lleno de saliva, y los jaloneo suavemente, la chica estaba completamente perdida en sus sensaciones. Mientras su cuerpo mojado de agua y sudor se dejaba hacer por el apuesto mago de hielo que no detenía en ningún momento sus envestidas, la llenaba por completo, era grande, duro y largo lo sentía tan dentro de ella haciéndole daño, era delicioso, y las paredes de la intimidad de Juvia apretaban su miembro, al punto de querer arrancarlo

Para el todo era perfecto, todo había sido perfecto, le dio otro vistazo al rostro de la chica, sudado y rojo por la excitación, se movió fuerte, dentro y fuera de ella cada vez más y más rápido. Ya casi estaban a punto de llegar al clímax. Los dos ya estaban en su punto y luego ambos, al unísono gritaron:

\- ¡GRAY-SAMA! –

\- ¡JUVIA! –

Y finalmente, ambos se vinieron.

Ambos se quedaron acostados y desnudos por un tiempo. Juvia estaba encima de Gray mientras este acariciaba su cabello.

\- Juvia, te amo tanto, fui un idiota al no haberme dado cuenta de lo hermosa que eres. Y lamento no haberte dicho lo que siento – Decía el pelinegro.

\- Gray-sama, Juvia soñó tanto con éste momento. No se preocupe, ella lo entiende – respondió la peli azul.

\- No te preocupes. Ya los días de hacerme el miedoso y huir terminaron , estaré contigo, pero sólo te pediré una cosa – Decía Gray.

\- ¿Qué cosa Gray-sama? –

\- Vive por mí, Juvia – Respondió Gray. Juvia sonrió

\- Usted trajo luz a la vida de Juvia, Juvia nunca lo dejará, usted y Fairy Tail son las razones por las que Juvia tiene motivos para seguir adelante – Respondió Juvia. Lo cual hizo sonreír a Gray y lo motivó a besarla.

\- Te amo Juvia –

\- Juvia también lo ama, Gray-sama –

Luego ambos se levantaron y se fueron juntos al gremio, tomados de la mano muy felices, mientras tanto, una pelirroja los observaba de lejos con los ojos enormes, las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa triunfante -

\- No creas que no me di cuenta Gray, por esta vez, pasaré esto por alto. Todo por verlos felices a ti y a Juvia. Felicidades Juvia, lo lograste –

FIN


End file.
